The following disclosure relates to medical imaging and, in particular, to registration of the moving anatomies and devices in spatial relationships within medical imaging devices.
In-vitro mechanical simulation is an important tool in product development, in testing of new medical devices, and in guiding improvements within the iterative product development cycle. Sensors, such as pressure sensors and flows sensors, are frequently used to collect data during in-vitro mechanical simulation testing phases. Medical imaging devices, such as ultrasound and computerized axial tomography (CT), are also used to collect data. Many cameras and scanners with high image resolution and extremely fine sampling capabilities (as compared to medical imaging devices) cannot be used in many medical applications where the tested device is located internal to a live subject. Some ultrasound scanners are limited to a maximum of sixty frames per second, while high resolution scanners may capture hundreds or thousands of frames per second.
Comprehensive evaluation of new medical devices in simulated environments may include testing with artificial anatomies. The interaction of a medical device with an artificial anatomy may be used to offer proof of concept from a computer simulation stage and/or to provide assessment of efficacy and long-term durability of a prototype. Accuracy and precision are desirable when analyzing information collected from the testing environment and medical device. Desired information may be associated with the interaction, changes, and cyclic movement of both artificial anatomy and the medical device in the testing environment. Drawbacks of gathering testing data with conventional medical imaging tools include limitations in image resolution and resolution of frame rate.